Forgiveness
by Wannon
Summary: Wannon: *Yaoi - Kiros/Laguna* Kiros makes a mistake and inadvertently hurts his loved one... but when he has to explain Laguna to his son, he sees where he should be....


This fic be for my mejor amiga, Smee-chan.She requested it, and I wrote it for her.I'm so incredibly easy…have I turned down any requests yet?! NOPE! I even wrote Sesame Street slash! (Bert + Ernie)Thus we can conclude…I am a pushover.::sigh::****

This be a Kiros x Laguna fic.So if you don't like the pairing…or the idea of two…erm…_older men getting it on, BUGGER OFF!! (Literally…::giggle::)_

For those of you who are open-minded…I praise you.Welcome to my world! Enjoy it while you can!

And another warning…LIME. (kinda) (I was gonna make it a lemon, but, y'know…ratings and such.::sigh:: Personally, I like lemon better than lime…the fruit included.)

So my suggestion to you is read this fanfic, think of it what you will…and let me know those thoughts.Flames are accepted, although most of them usually make me laugh…cos the majority of the flamers I have encountered CAN'T SPELL!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Constructive criticism is VERY good…and comments or praise is welcomed with open arms.

Hope you like it, Smee-chan. ^_^

Forgiveness.

"…Love you, Laguna…" Kiros breathed, placing soft kisses in the pretty man's hair.Laguna grinned goofily up at his lover, his face still flushed from their activities.

"Love you too…" he whispered back, and buried his face in the crook of Kiros's neck.

~ * ~

Laguna sighed.

_How long ago was that? He wondered, casting a sad glance at his calendar._

_March 16th…he's been gone for a month already…he thought with a sigh, wiping away a tear in frustration.He glanced around his huge office, and sighed again.Being president was hard…but being president __alone was even harder, and lonely, too._

_Ward is gone…Kiros has left me…I haven't spoken to my son in too long…He realised with a glance at his phone._

"Maybe I should ring him…" he mused aloud, reaching for the phone.He dialed his son's number and waited.

It rang…and rang…and rang…

Laguna was about to hang up when a soft voice answered.

"Hello…?"

Laguna smiled.

_So he's still with Julia's child…he thought happily._

"Hi Rinoa! It's Laguna…" he said.

"Hi! How are you? Haven't heard from you in a long time…have you been busy?" she asked quickly.Laguna frowned.

"I'm fine…yeah, I've been really busy lately, sorry…how are you and Squall doing?" he asked politely.He heard a happy giggle.

"Oh, we're doing pretty well! Although, we're going to have to move soon…" she said, her tone of voice hinting at something.Laguna was never known for being the most intelligent man on the Planet, so he missed the hint completely.

"Moving? What for? I'd say you and Squall have got plenty of room there!" he said, scratching his head.Rinoa laughed.

"Oh, that's right…sorry, I'll get straight to the point.You're gonna be a granddad!" she exclaimed happily.Laguna's jaw dropped.

"R-really?!" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes! I'm pregnant!" she squealed.Laguna smiled sadly.

"That's wonderful, Rinoa…congratulations.You'll make a wonderful mother…" he said softly.

_And Squall will make a better father than I ever did…He thought bitterly._

"Thankyou, Laguna…it's due in about seven more months…oh, here's the proud daddy-to-be! I'll hand you over…bye!" she trilled, and there was the sound of muffled voices, before his son's familiar, almost monotonous, voice was heard.

"Hi…_dad." He said, voice laden with sarcasm.Laguna sighed – he'd expected this._

"Hi Squall…congratulations." He said.

"…Thanks." Squall returned stiffly.Laguna felt his chest constrict.

"Squall, I…look, I'm sorry that I was such a useless father…" he began, but Squall cut him off.

"Hn.How about you just go rule Esthar? At least you're good at that." He said snidely.Laguna's face fell, and his already broken heart shattered further upon hearing his only son hang up on him.

~ * ~

"That wasn't necessary, Squall…" Kiros said from his place on their couch.The chestnut-haired man turned to look at their guest.

"Huh?" he asked, startled by the unusual comment.Kiros beckoned Squall over to him, motioning for him to sit beside him on the couch.Squall obliged, and Kiros fixed him with a serious stare.

"Please, don't judge your father's actions without knowing the full story…" he warned the younger man.Rinoa made herself scarce, sensing a private discussion was about to begin.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me this story, Kiros?" he asked.

"I am…" he said."Your father…well, you know from those strange dreams what he was like when he was younger-" Kiros began.

"Yeah, a real moron…" Squall interjected.Kiros scowled at him before beginning again.

"True, he wasn't the smartest of men…but he was funny, kind, and caring.In fact, he cared too much, often mistaking respect or deep friendship for love…which was what happened with Julia…" Kiros said, leaving a small moment of silence out of respect of Rinoa's mother.

"He truly loved your mother, though…I could tell by the way he looked at her, how he got tongue-tied and did anything…and everything for her.I was in love with him at that stage…but thought it could never happen.Then while I was visiting him in Winhill, Ellone was taken for studying of her 'special powers' by Doctor Odine.He went on a search for her, and Ward and I helped…once we found her, and tricked Adel into that seal, the city of Esthar was without a president.Laguna was surprised to find that he was wanted as a president, and took the job, knowing no-one else would gladly fill the position.He went back to Winhill as soon as he could, only to find out that Raine had died, giving birth to a baby boy…" (1)

"Me, right?" Squall interjected.Kiros nodded.

"Yes.The townspeople of Winhill had never been very accepting of Laguna…not because of who he was, but because of where he was from…the 'outside world'.Winhill residents were…still are, very close-minded about such people, preferring to stick to their little niche than exploring, learning.They refused to tell your father where you were, and blamed him for your mother's death!" Kiros said, anger flaring.He stopped and ran a hand through his braids.

"Was it really that bad? They…blamed him?" Squall asked, frowning.Kiros looked up at him, chocolate eyes sad.

"Yeah…the entire time I was there, he was ridiculed, and snapped at…frowned upon.Raine and Ellone were the only decent people.Your father became highly depressed after that, walking away from the town that hated him, his wife's town, his wife's grave, with nothing but grief and the name of his child.We searched for you for years, but it was like you didn't exist.No records of you were kept anywhere, nothing.Laguna lost hope, and sunk deeper into himself.He couldn't bear to look at Ellone, her presence was a constant reminder of Raine and his child…he made me take her to the orphanage.The same one you happened to be in.I was unaware of it at the time, and Laguna was the only one who knew your name.He kept it to himself, like a precious memento.He concentrated on running Esthar, and during that time, he and I grew to love each other…and then Ellone started transporting us into the past again, with those strange dreams.When you appeared in Esthar, I knew immediately who you were.You and your father are so alike." Kiros said, ending the story with a sigh.Squall looked upset.

"Why didn't he tell me this?" he asked, voice barely over a whisper.Kiros frowned.

"He's still trying to deal with the fact that you're here, and alive.Suddenly having a son is a bit of a shock for him, you know…" he said.

"So are you here to tell me? Is that why you're visiting?" Squall queried.Kiros blushed.

"No…I thought you knew…he threw me out." He said.Squall leapt to his feet.

"What?! Why?" he demanded.Kiros shook his head.

"He did it for a good reason…Laguna wasn't away on business when Ward's funeral was held…the truth is, he was asleep at home.I never told him that Ward died…he was under a lot of pressure at the time, and I figured it would be the last straw…I was a fool.It made him really angry when he found out…and then he kicked me out." He said.Squall frowned.

"You didn't tell him?!" he exclaimed.Kiros looked ashamed.

"No.One of the biggest mistakes of my life…" he said.Squall sighed.

"You know he's probably missing you like hell…knowing him, he'll have forgiven you already…" he said, storm-grey eyes thoughtful."Ring him.Tell him you want to work things out." He commanded.Kiros looked apprehensive.

"You think I should…?" he queried.Squall gave him an affirmative nod.

"Do it," he said.Kiros stood up, and walked over to the phone.He took a deep breath, and dialed the number.

~ * ~

The phone rang shrilly, awakening Laguna.His head snapped up from its place on a random pile of papers and he yawned, before picking it up.

"Laguna speaking," he answered.

"…Hi, Laguna."

The familiar baritone voice reached Laguna's ear, and the pretty man smiled.

"Kiros!I've missed you so much…I tried to find you, but-"

"I'm at your son's house.Congratulations…_granddad…" Kiros interrupted, his voice laden with delight.Laguna grinned._

"Thanks…uh…look Kiros, I just want to apologize.I'm really sorry I got so mad at you…please come back…?" he pleaded.Kiros sighed.

"We need to talk first…in person.I have a few things I need to apologize for."

"There's no need for apolo-" Laguna began.

"No, Laguna.I need to do it." Kiros fired back."I'll be there tomorrow morning…see you then." He said quickly, and hung up.Laguna glanced at his phone in surprise.

"Why is everyone hanging up on me?!" he exclaimed.

Then the realization hit.

_Kiros is coming home! He thought elatedly.He began his preparations for Kiros's arrival, the usual happy grin of a man in love plastered across his face._

~ * ~

Kiros hung the phone up, completely unable to hide the smile he was wearing.Squall raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Kiros nodded affirmatively.

"Thanks for letting me stay…" he said.Rinoa chose that moment to re-enter, and her pretty face fell upon hearing those words.

"You're leaving?" she asked.Kiros nodded, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Laguna and I want to work things out…" he said.Rinoa beamed.

"Oh! Well, in that case…" she said happily.She moved to stand beside Squall, who hugged her.

"Will you need a ride?" Squall asked.Kiros nodded.

"That'd be great…" he said with a sigh."I'd better go pack."

Squall and Rinoa watched him leave the room, before looking at each other.

"I'm going to miss him…" Rinoa commented.Squall 'hmphed' in reply and hugged her tighter, his hands gently rubbing her rounded stomach.He smiled softly to himself, feeling a wave of pride.

_I'm gonna be a good father…like my dad tried to be for me._

~ * ~

Kiros methodically packed up his meager belongings, feeling a strange mix of happiness and nervousness appear.

_I have nothing to be nervous about…it's only Laguna.The man I've lived with nearly all my life, and loved nearly as long…he thought, swinging his duffel bag onto his back and letting out a deep breath._

_Time to go… he thought, stepping out into the living room where the happy couple was.They fixed him with soft smiles._

"Ready?" Squall queried.Kiros nodded.

"Let's go…"

~ * ~

Laguna flinched as someone poked him in the shoulder.

"G'way, Kiros…" he muttered, keeping his eyes firmly shut.He heard a giggle, and he peeked at the disturber of his rest through half-lidded eyes.A cheeky face grinned down at him, framed by outrageously-styled cocoa hair.

"Selphie…?" he mumbled.Another giggle.

"Hi, Sir Laguna!! Boy, you must have been cleaning all night! Look at yourself!" she exclaimed.Laguna sat up, noticing where he had fallen asleep.

"I slept on the floor?!" he said to himself, before grinning up at Selphie."Selphie! So good to see you again! How have you been?" he asked, standing up to give his biggest admirer a bear hug.The recipient squealed and giggled.

"I'm fine! I was just in the neighborhood-"

"You took the Ragnarok for a joyride, didn't you?" Laguna interrupted, releasing her.Selphie pouted, and was about to say something when a familiar voice rang out.

"We all did…"

Laguna's eyes flicked to the source of the voice, and he smiled broadly.

"Kiros!!" he exclaimed, walking briskly to his lover, who accepted the hug that was forced upon him.It was then that Laguna noticed that there were a lot of other people there with him.His eyes quickly scanned the faces, and he smiled in recognition.

Seifer, standing protectively…almost possessively beside Zell, who grinned impishly up at him.

Irvine, casting both Quistis and Selphie appraising looks.

Selphie, frowning angrily at Irvine.

Quistis, giving goo-goo eyes at Nida, who returned them.

And Squall and Rinoa, looking cozy as usual.

"Squall! Rinoa! You're here, too!" he said happily.Both Squall and Kiros rolled their eyes.

"Leave it to you to point out the blatantly obvious, Laguna…" Kiros said with a grin.Laguna blushed and ducked his head.

"Um…shut up!" He returned weakly, and everyone laughed.Seifer took note of the look being shared between Kiros and Laguna and laughed again.

"Come on, everyone…let's leave these two lovebirds alone…and raid the Presidential fridge!" he said, grabbing Zell's arm and dragging him off.

"Can't you run any faster, Chicken-wuss?!" he exclaimed.Zell's indignant reply made them laugh.

"_Not after last night!"_

Squall smirked.

"Those two…I'll never get used to it," he muttered, coming to stand beside Laguna.

"Hi, dad." He said, completely without sarcasm.Laguna's eyes widened, and nearly filled with tears when Squall hugged him.

"Love you…" Squall whispered, and then Laguna _did let a few tears fall, albeit silently.He hugged his son back, overwhelmed.They let go, looking into each other's eyes.Laguna noticed a crystal-colored tear slipping from the storm-gray eyes of his only son, and wiped it away, and they smiled at each other.He turned to Rinoa and gave her a quick hug and kiss, before Kiros couldn't stand it anymore._

"Out! Everybody out! I have an appointment with the President…" he said suggestively.Laguna blushed, the rosy colour still visible on his perfect complexion even after everyone had left.Kiros sauntered over to sit on Laguna's large desk, smiling slightly.

"Laguna…I made a terrible mistake when I decided to not tell you about Ward.I mean…what was I thinking?! He was your friend! I just didn't want you to get hurt…but I ended up hurting you more…oh, gods, Laguna.I haven't seen you for an entire _month…" he said, all his feelings coming out in one go.Laguna was by his side in an instant.He brushed his lips over Kiros's, his eyes warm and forgiving._

"You're right…you _did make a mistake.But you did it for my sake…I understand why you did it, Kiros…I forgave you a long time ago.I've missed you so much…it's been hell here without you.You give me strength, Kiros.I want to thank you for always being there, by my side, for loving me…for letting me love you…" he whispered, and their lips met once more, this time with longing, and passion.Laguna let out a happy moan, as he felt his lover's hands touch him once again._

_It's been far too long… he thought, deepening the kiss with a sexy growl.Kiros pushed Laguna back onto the desk, removing his clothes with practiced ease.He pulled off the hair-tie that bound Laguna's silky hair back, and ran his hands through it, shivering in pleasure as Laguna's hands roamed under his shirt._

They undressed each other slowly, taking great pleasure in being together once more, before making love, whispering endearments.

Fully sated, Laguna smiled up at Kiros.

"Love you…" he whispered.Kiros kissed him.

"Love you too…" he whispered back.

# And nothing will ever stop me from doing so…

The End.

Notes:

(1) Uhh…I was super-lazy, and couldn't be bothered doing the necessary research needed to make all this crap 'true'.Anyone who knows FOR SURE _exactly how Ellone got to Esthar, and all that…please enlighten me.The first one to do so will get a fic written by yours truly.(Conditions apply…read on to find out)I haven't played the game in a long time (What with playing FFIX and such) and as I said, couldn't be stuffed re-playing it.Muchas gracias!_

We-hell, then.SAPPY!! Sorry Smee…me no you no like esap…pero…no hay arboles.That's really stupid…like Freiza and his wanting to caress his 'balls'

BUT FUNNY!! WAAAAHAHAHAHA!

Conditions for 'gift' fic by me:

Has to be a fandom I know.I will write FFVII, FFVIII, FFIX, Gundam Wing, Pokémon, Dragonball Z (Although pairing choices are VERY limited) Digimon (either series) Hmm…Tekken, Animorphs…

Uh, there are many more, but if the one you want isn't on that list, ask, and I shall (actually Smee shall) reply.DAMN INTERNET-LESS ME!!

Here's a funny little quote from Dragonball Z to give you a chuckle.It's just after Freiza gets all the Namek Dragonballs, and is outside with them and Captain Ginyu.

**_"Having these balls makes me feel something that resembles joy, I think…I want to caress them."_******

** **

Wannon: ::falls over laughing:: "WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Smeegee: ::sweatdrop:: "…Hahahahaha!"

Wannon: ::frowns:: "It's still funny, Smeegee…even after the 50th time!!"

Smeegee: ::whaps Wannon:: "Baka…is not."

Wannon: "Nuts…WAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Smeegee: ::sigh:: "See what I have to put up with?!"

END.****


End file.
